


A Predicament

by pharloom



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also consent is 100 percent given, Desperation, Headcanon Rito Anatomy, Link can talk but still signs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revali has a dick, Revali is probably ooc, So does Link, kind of?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharloom/pseuds/pharloom
Summary: Revali’s heat hits him unexpectedly, far away from his usual partners. He’s really screwed this time.





	A Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing real actual smut and posting it, please feel free to criticize my work.

Traveling with others of different species and cultures was difficult at times. Hylians, Zora, Rito, Goron, and Geurdo all had very different traditions. In the cases of species, they had extremely differing anatomy. Things that would be obvious to other Zora were overlooked by the Hylians, as things that would be obvious to other Rito were overlooked by all.

Revali was just realizing the severity of the predicament he was about to be in. 

“No! Not now, why now? I have the worst most rotten luck- argh!” Revali muttered under his breath, pacing anxiously back and forth. He was pulling at his feathers, his entire body tense. The faint stirrings of his yearly heat were making themselves know much too early. He should’ve had a few more weeks!

The timing couldn’t have been worse. All the Champions were traveling together back to Hyrule Castle for a team building exercise, and they were still a good ways away. Revali could not exactly just fly away in his condition either. Pretty soon his mind would be gone, and he would only have a little while until he reached that point. Revali deteriorated embarrassingly fast for Rito of his age. (He speculated it was because outside of his heats, he didn’t have sex.) If he was back home, he would have easily found a willing partner, and that would be that. Out here though, stuck with his non-Rito fellow champions, he was really in trouble.

He paced a few feet away from the night’s campfire, mumbling to himself. Addressing the party was unavoidable, he didn’t have much time. 

“Hey.” Revali called, grabbing their attention. “I’m leaving for a few minutes, possibly hours. Do not bother coming after me, you’ll just slow me down.” 

He started marching towards the tree line. Urbosa glanced after him worryingly, the other champions shrugging it off. She was the most knowledgeable among them of the Rito people, and had guessed what was going on. She eyed Zelda’s knight, sitting quietly a few feet away from the princess. 

“Link.” She said, talking over Mipha and Zelda’s resumed chatter. The blonde knight looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Why don’t you go see what’s bothering bird brain?” Urbosa grinned cheekily when Link rolled his eyes. The two had gotten closer recently, much to the relief of the other Champions, given their rocky start. Urbosa could see them dancing around their feelings, and constantly teased the two. Still, the Hylian Champion moved to get up. She watched him go with a twinkle in her eye. 

Daruk elbowed her, and they shared a knowing look. 

“What’s that about?” Zelda asked, watching her knight follow after Revali. 

“I think you’ll hear soon enough.” Urbosa said. Daruk snorted, taking a bite of his meal. 

-

Meanwhile, Link had trudged over to see what was the matter with Revali. The Rito was very focused on pushing back a particular branch, and he startled when Link stepped into his line of sight.

“Ah! Link, what do you want? I said not to follow me.” He scowled. 

‘Urbosa made me come check on you. What’s wrong?’ Link signed, looking the Rito up and down. He seemed fine, if a little tense. Link looked more closely at his face and noticed a blush. Maybe a fever?

“N-Nothing! Go back to the fire. I can deal with this on my own.” Revali waved him away, and seemed unaware of his slip-up.

‘Deal with what?’ 

“...It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

‘No, tell me what’s wrong. If it’s something that will endanger the team you have to tell me.’ Link signed quickly, stepping directly into Revali’s personal space.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, I-“ 

Hylia, he smelled good. Link’s scent washed over him, smelling like fresh earth and salt. It drove Revali wild on his best days, but now? A blush creeped up his neck as his arousal started to set in. He found himself subconsciously taking a step forward, towards Link. His eyes raked the other man’s body shamelessly, saliva pooling in his mouth. For a Hylian, Link wasn’t that bad looking. His hair was long for a male and it suited his pretty face rather well. His body was slim but toned, the power in his muscles was clearly evident. Revali wondered— and not for the first time, what a Hylian’s cock looked like as his gaze ghosted over Link’s crotch. 

Link took a step back, noticing the hungry look in his eyes. It was enough to snap Revali back to reality. He pushed himself away, shaking his head furiously. Stop it! This was just the heat getting to him, not any other underlying feelings he had been ignoring for months.

“Revali?” Link’s voice wavered, hoarse and gravely.

His knees nearly gave out.

“Oh goddess, Link don’t say my name like that, I’m fine! I’m just— my heat is starting. It’s so hot, are you hot? Of course you are, we’ve all seen those muscles in action. Oh my goddess, I’m already babbling, get away from me!” Revali backpedalled into a tree, panting. He clutched his chest with his hands, desperately trying to control himself. His body was screaming at him to touch Link, fingers twitching as he denied himself. 

His head was swimming. His heats never came on this fast before. Even if they came on unusually fast, he should’ve had at least another hour or so. However, as soon as Link approached him, it had sped up the entire process. 

The Hylian’s face flushed a brilliant red, at his friend’s words and how disheveled he looked already. Link felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. His face softened as he saw how badly Revali was already struggling. 

‘Let me help.’ He signed impulsively, foolishly, but certain. 

“What? No! I can deal with this myself, I don’t need your pity— Ah!” At that moment, Revali doubled over, a tremor wracking his body. Link rushed to his side only to be pushed away.

“Don’t touch me!” 

Link looked down between the Rito’s legs. His long, bright red cock had dropped down, slick pooling onto the ground under him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he got up and ran- he was too close to the campfire, someone else would see. Link dashed after him. Revali wasn’t very fast, running with a giant, painful erection wasn’t ideal. 

“Revali. Let me help.” Link’s voice was coarse from disuse, and it made Revali moan. 

“You— You’re the reason I’m like this! You’re making it worse!” He whined, falling to the ground and squeezing his legs together. He was certain now that his asinine attraction to Link had triggered his heat early. 

‘I can fix it. Give me permission. I want to help you. Please let me.’ ’ 

Revali looked up at Link, his vision blurred by tears of shame. Still, he’d been able to make out the signs. How could he say no to a sincere offer like that? He relented, shaking his head rapidly.

“Yes, yes! Please help me, goddess, please touch me! Touch me do something, anything! You have my permission!” 

Immediately Link spurred into action, removing his tunic and tossing it aside. He started to unbuckle Revali’s armor, but the Rito batted his hands away, pulling it off himself. He was faster. Soon he was completely bare, slick coating most of his feathers waist down. Link stared in awe, blown away by the Rito’s panting, flushed body. 

Revali whined loudly, grabbing Link by the torso and pulling him down on top of him. He’d dissolved so much more quickly the he was used too, and he was scrambling for some semblance of control. Revali brought up feathered hands to Link’s face, and pulled it down to meet his own. 

Link’s head spun as Revali slipped his tongue into his mouth with a loud, wanton moan. The Rito’s hands raked down his body, and Link had a fleeting thought. He was grateful Rito did not have fingernails. 

Revali as kissed him hungrily, his hips ground up to meet Link’s. His slick darkened the crotch of the other man’s pants, but he grinned into the kiss as he felt the Hylian’s arousal. He flipped them over and humped his thigh frantically, fumbling with his belt buckle. 

“Off—now! Get this blasted thing off! Please!” He hissed, nearly crying out of frustration as Link pushed him back to take off his trousers himself. 

Link was beyond aroused. Revali was so desperate, and he knew he should feel a little pity, but all he felt was desire. The way he begged made his resolve completely disappear. Who was he to deny the lovely, begging Rito before him? 

As soon as Link’s erection was free, Revali pounced. He pressed their dicks together, groaning. Link pushed himself up and clutched Revali’s shoulders tightly. They both thrust up, Revali’s slick making a mess on Link’s skin and his stomach feathers. 

Link bit back the noises in his throat, but Revali threw his head back and let them all loose. Their arousals were pressed against each other and their stomachs, the friction was delicious.

“Yes, Yes! Link, more, faster, yes!” Revali used one arm to hold on to Link, and the other snaked in between his legs to his slit. He since was already dripping, his fingers slipped in with ease. Revali twisted the digits just so and—

He came. His body jerked back in a silent scream, and come shot out of his dick, coating his and Link’s stomachs. Link kept moving, Revali’s desperation seemingly contagious.

“I need you to fuck me, that’s what will stop this. Fuck me. No matter how many times I finish it won’t be over until I feel you cum in me. I’m ready.” He panted, still moving against Link despite his orgasm. Half the words were intelliable, but Link seemed to get the gist of it. 

Link tapped his shoulder, making Revali open his eyes to look at him.

‘Beg.’

Normally, the mere suggestion would’ve made Revali leave his partner high and dry, but this was not a normal time. Instantly, his mouth opened, pleas tumbling out.

“Please! Please, fuck me. I need it! I need you, Link!”

He obliged, using his hands to spread Revali’s legs and making him lean back. His eyes gazed hungrily at the Rito’s swollen slit, dick bobbing angrily just above it. Even through he’d seen and felt the Rito come, it didn’t look like it at all. 

It looked so enticing, Link would hate for it all to be over so soon. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he started now. Leaning down, he swiped his tongue across the whole of the slit, catching slick in his mouth. He felt it get into his hair and all over his face as he dove in, tongue flicking inside. 

Revali howled, covering his beak with his hands. Link’s hot hands on his thighs made him tremble, and his tongue work made his eyes roll to the back of his head. While he pleasured Revali, Link gripped the base of his cock with his hand, squeezing just enough for it to be uncomfortable. Hopefully that would be enough to help him last a little longer. Revali looked like he was in pain.

“Link!” His back arched, and a hand slipped down to jerk his weeping, neglected cock. He thrusted upwards into Link’s mouth, grinding up in rhythm with his hand. He was coming again, thrashing violently. 

He was still aroused and sensitive as the high from his second orgasm wore off. Thankfully, Link was already positioning himself with his slit, and both men groaned loudly as he slipped in. Goddess, he was so tight, and hot, and soft. Link set a fast and brutal face, hips snapping into Revali. The Rito bounced from the force of the thrusts, gripping onto Link’s shoulders for dear life. The lewd slapping sounds were barely heard by either as blood rushed past their ears. 

His head fell back again as he babbled words of encouragement and praise, spurring Link on. The Hylian never relented, never slowed until they were both finally coming together, quietly, shaking. When Link stopped, Revali still moved, riding out the last waves of pleasure.

The overstimulation made tears prick in Link’s eyes and he slid out and a hiss.

“Ow.” 

“Ah- sorry.” Revali said, rolling off to the side. He was utterly and completely satisfied, although Link looked like he could last a few more rounds. 

Suddenly Revali felt bashful and pulled away from Link, making a face as he felt liquid cooling on his feathers and in between his legs. He furiously swiped at it with his hands, wiping it on the grass. It did nothing but move it around. 

Link layed there, trying to catch his breath as he stared up at the tree canopy. That was amazing. He turned to look at Revali, and let out a barking laugh at his clearly disgusted face. 

“Yes, laugh it up! I bet it is so hilarious to see me like this. I’ll have you know I only honor the best of the best by allowing them the glorious and wonderful privilege of helping take care of my heats. You’re welcome. No need to say it.” Revali abruptly stood up before he was knocked back down. He groaned, clutching his head. It was spinning. The Rito apparently still needed a few more moments to recover. His heat and three orgasms had taken a lot of out him, more than he’d care to admit. 

Link reached blindly for his tunic and trousers, shimming back into them while still laying down. When he was finished, he pulled Revali close. The Rito didn’t even let out a squawk of protest as Link rested his head beneath his chin. 

“You know, I uh, usually last longer than that.” Revali said. 

Link laughed. 

-

Back at the camp, things had fallen silent. Urbosa broke out into rambunctious laughter, Daruk joining her. Mipha and Zelda’s faces were priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! If you’d like to request something also I’d be open to it!


End file.
